The present invention relates generally to pallets and more particularly to an improved nestable pallet.
Pallets are often used to store and transport goods. The pallets maintain the goods at a distance above the floor such that they can be readily lifted and moved by a fork of a lift truck. Some pallets have stringers or double decks forming openings which receive the forks of the lift truck. Other pallets are nestable within one another to facilitate storage and transport when empty. Generally, nestable pallets have openings in their upper surface, which receive corresponding feet of a similar nestable pallet. Thus, the nestable pallets occupy less space for storage and transport when empty.